Visita
by fangirlx.x
Summary: —Hoy quisiste que no pensara en cosas innecesarias ¿cierto? — Loke se apartó para mirarla a los ojos. Lucy abrió los ojos asombrada ¿Él lo sabía desde el inicio? Oneshot Loke x Lucy / Lolu


**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

**Pareja:** Loke x Lucy / LoLu

* * *

**Visita**

**.**

**.**

Lucy no había podido dormir bien, pasó gran parte de la noche dando vueltas por la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Logró dormir un par de horas en la madrugada, pero ahora frente al espejo de su baño seguía dándole vueltas al asunto que le robó el sueño.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Caminando rumbo al gremio miraba el suelo como si esperara encontrar en él alguna idea. Llamarlo sin ninguna razón seria sospechoso, buscó misiones para mantenerse ocupada ese día, pero supo de todo hasta el día anterior lo que no le daba mucho tiempo para pensar en un plan.

Cuando entró al gremio vio a lo lejos a Gray charlar con Juvia, buscó a Natsu con la mirada pero al parecer aun no llegaba. Erza conversaba animada con Bisuka, se fue a la barra arrastrando los pies y sentó lanzando un suspiro al aire.

— ¿Por qué tan pensativa Lucy? — Mirajane le sonrió a la chica mientras dejaba una jarra frente a ella.

—No es nada.

—Mira san ¿puedo dibujarte? — Redus se acercó a la maga sonriendo.

—Por supuesto— contestó la chica sonriente.

En ese momento Lucy pudo dar un vistazo al bloc de dibujo del hombre.

— ¿Ese es Loke?

El hombre la miró sonriendo un poco —Sí, hace mucho que no se le ve por acá, en realidad me gustaría dibujarlo en su forma de espíritu.

El rostro de Lucy se iluminó y sin decir nada salió en busca de un lugar privado.

Redus observó a Mirajane, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quieres hacer el dibujo ya?

—Por supuesto.

Lucy echó un vistazo a ambos lados en la parte trasera del gremio. Tras asegurarse que estaba sola, llevó la mano a su cinturón donde descansaban sus llaves. Luego del característico resplandor un apuesto joven con traje apareció frente a ella.

—Lucy— dijo con alegría —Tanto tiempo sin verte.

La rubia resopló mientras lo veía estirar los brazos en su dirección.

—Ni tanto— corrigió pues hace cuatro días lo había llamado para que la ayudara en una pelea.

—Verte diario seria lo normal— dijo galantemente el chico acercándose —Aunque eso no sería suficiente.

Loke al principio dio un vistazo rápido a la situación cuando reconoció el gremio y noto la actitud relajada de Lucy asumió que no sucedía nada malo.

— ¿Realmente las chicas caen con esas frases?

—No tienes que ponerte celosa, la única para mi eres tú.

La rubia rodó los ojos y Loke sonrió.

—Dime princesa— dijo imitando a virgo — ¿En que puede ayudarla este caballero el día de hoy?

La actitud de Lucy cambió, de repente la notó nerviosa.

—Bueno... recién comentaron en el gremio que hace mucho no te ven— en este punto la chica no lo miraba —Así que pensé que tal vez... sería buena idea que pasaras por el gremio de vez en cuando.

— ¿De vez en cuando?

Lo miró tímida —Sigues siendo un mago de Fairy tail ¿no? ¿No echas de menos este lugar? Yo sé que todos te extrañan... Por hoy, podrías pasar el día aquí.

Lucy no soportó la mirada fija del joven y acabó apartando la vista. Por eso no pudo notar como la comprensión brilló tras los lentes del muchacho, mientras una sonrisa tierna se formaba en su rostro.

—Lucy.

La chica alzó la vista sorprendida por la dulzura que detectó en su voz, pero su mirada era galante como de costumbre.

—Si me extrañas y quieres pasar tiempo conmigo no tienes que inventar excusas...

— ¡No es eso! — corrigió sonrojada, pero al verlo comenzar a reír soltó el aire cansada.

Tal vez su idea no funcionaría, pero otro resplandor la hizo mirarlo. Ahora su cabello lucía más corto y su ropa era distinta.

—Si pasare el día en el gremio usare mi magia para mantenerme aquí— le cerró un ojo —No quiero que gastes tu magia.

Lucy le sonrió con alegría —Bueno, Redus me dijo que quería dibujarte en forma de espíritu.

Entraron al gremio caminando despacio.

—Modelar para otro hombre no me llama la atención.

Lucy rodó los ojos de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando todos vieron entrar a Loke quedaron en silencio observándolo.

Loke alzó la mano y sonrió —Hola a todos, tanto tiempo.

Y todos fueron hacia él para saludarlo.

Lucy fue a la barra y contempló como charlaba con todos, como reían y bromeaban.

—Ahora luces feliz— Mira la miró suspicaz, y tras un momento la rubia se sonrojó.

— ¡Que no es eso!

—Te gussssta.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí gato tonto? — la ponía de los nervios esa manía de arrastrar la lengua de aquella forma.

—Llegamos hace un rato.

Cuando alzó la vista vio a Natsu a lo lejos discutiendo con Elfman, mientras Gray se acercaba a charlar con Loke. Recordó que esos dos se llevaban bien.

Ignoró a Happy y relajó la expresión definitivamente había sido buena idea.

Por la tarde Redus acababa el dibujo del joven de lentes. Loke le dicho que debía contentarse con el aspecto que tenía, pues no querría usar el poder de Lucy.

Cuando el cielo anunció que pronto anochecería y varios empezaron a despedirse, Loke se volvió hacia su dueña con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó desconfiada.

Hace rato estaban sentados todos juntos escuchando historias antiguas del gremio.

—Quiero conocer tu casa.

— ¿Eh?

—Según entiendo todos han estado ahí.

—Todos sin invitación— creyó necesario resaltar.

—Bueno ¿podría ser el primer invitado entonces?

Lucy achicó la vista — ¿Por qué tan de repente?

Loke se encogió de hombros —Quiero conocer el lugar donde vive mi dueña.

Dueña ¿cuántas veces le había dicho que eran amigos? —Sera algo rápido ¿de acuerdo?

Algo destello de nuevo en su mirada —De acuerdo.

Al ver la mirada del chico agregó —Y te portaras bien.

—Siempre.

—Podemos ir nosotros también— Natsu se auto invitaba pues no lo formuló como pregunta.

—No— Mirajane desde atrás miró a los presentes —El maestro dijo que deben reparar la parte trasera que Gray y tu destrozaron ayer.

—Eh, pero...

Un aura oscura surgió de algún punto en sus espaldas — ¿Hay algún problema con las órdenes del maestro?

—Ninguno Erza sama— contestaron a coro ambos chicos y Happy por reflejo.

Dejando atrás la amenazadora escena, Lucy y Loke se despidieron.

—Erza sigue tan atemorizante como siempre.

—Y Gray y Natsu siguen reaccionando igual.

—Hoy fue un buen día.

Lucy se detuvo mirando su espalda asombrada. La noche caía y las últimas franjas de luz se apagaban en el horizonte.

— ¿En serio?

Él se volvió sonriendo —Sigo siendo un miembro de Fairy tail, fue mi casa por tres años, fueron mi familia.

—Son— corrigió Lucy sonriendo y acercándose —Todos te aprecian y siempre serás parte de Fairy tail.

—Sí.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos intensos momentos hasta que, mareada Lucy desvió la vista.

—Mi casa está cerca.

Loke sonrió —Sigamos entonces.

Caminaron en silencio, Lucy podía sentir que algo había cambiado en la atmosfera y se forzaba por tranquilizarse.

—Es aquí— anunció mientras entraban.

—Es lindo— dijo observando con cuidado el lugar.

Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, había una esencia fuerte a Lucy.

— ¿Quieres té?

—Por favor.

En la cocina se tranquilizó por fin, todo había estado bien, él lucia tranquilo y alegre, eso era lo que buscaba desde el inicio. Cuando llegó a la sala casi tira la bandeja con el té.

—No leas eso— dijo dejando deprisa lo que traía en la mesita y se abalanzaba sobre él.

—Lo siento— se apresuró a decir el joven.

Lucy se resbaló en su urgencia por tomar sus notas y cayó sobre el chico. Loke la detuvo y se vio en problemas al verla sonrojada mirándolo con ojos avergonzados. La soltó de prisa dando un paso atrás, era Lucy y no podía hacer algo sin pensar.

Para la rubia fue sin embargo como un golpe en el pecho, recordó el tiempo en que lo conoció y huía de ella.

—Es sólo que... no está terminado y aun no quiero que lo lean.

Loke asintió secamente pues aun sentía su pulso acelerado.

Lucy interpretó eso como distanciamiento.

— ¿Fui egoísta? — Preguntó dejando sus notas a un lado —Llamarte y hacerte quedar todo un día...

No se atrevía a mirarlo y reaccionó hasta que sintió los brazos del muchacho rodearla.

—No eres egoísta— dijo susurrando en su oído.

El estómago de Lucy dio un vuelco y su piel se erizó ante el aliento del chico en su cuello.

—Hoy quisiste que no pensara en cosas innecesarias ¿cierto? — se apartó para mirarla a los ojos —Sabías que era el aniversario de la muerte de Karen.

Lucy abrió los ojos asombrada ¿Él lo sabía desde el inicio?

—Egoísta soy yo, que te pedí traerme para pasar tiempo a solas contigo. Incomodé a mi dueña.

Lucy se sonrojó y al ver la expresión de sufrimiento del muchacho se armó de valor y respondió el abrazo.

—Tú no eres egoísta, y no me veas sólo como tu dueña. Soy tu amiga, me importas. Puedes venir cuando quieras, después de todo ¿no eres el primer espíritu que cruzó la puerta por sí mismo?

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Loke se sintió tranquilo.

—Lucy— la llamó de nuevo susurrándole al oído —Estás tentando mi limite.

La chica lo soltó avergonzada, y al ver su expresión galante rodó los ojos.

—No tienes remedio.

Se sentaron a tomar el té mientras Lucy le contaba que siempre debía correr para pagar la renta. Él la oía con paciencia estudiando sus gestos y grabando su tono de voz.

Lucy sentía como la observaba con demasiada atención, pero mantenía la calma y trataba de actuar con normalidad. El reloj resonó indicando las ocho de la noche y se sorprendió pues no sintió pasar el tiempo.

El muchacho se levanto despacio —Debería irme ya.

—Ah, si mmm... — se puso de pie también pensando en cómo decir lo que quería.

—Debo hacer esto más seguido.

Ella lo vio sorprendida, era justo lo que quería sugerir, que visitara el gremio mas seguido.

—Visitar el gremio y saludar a todos, no volveré a ausentarme tanto.

—Sé que les gustara.

—Gracias Lucy— lo dijo con una sonrisa, no una de galantería, una sonrisa real.

—No tienes que agradecerlo— dijo tímidamente —También... puedes visitarme si quieres.

—Te tomare la palabra. — estiró el brazo y tomó la mano de la chica besando su piel. —Buenas noches Lucy.

La rubia sintió su corazón dispararse pero forzó una sonrisa —Buenas noches Loke.

Él la miro dulcemente, mientras desaparecía sus labios se movieron formando una frase.

Lucy se dejó caer en el sofá cuando el resplandor se fue y quedo sola en el sitio. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras tranquilizaba su respiración.

Se lo decía seguido, pero nunca sintió lo que experimento esa vez, había algo palpable en ese "Te amo" que le dio al desaparecer.

Una verdad y un peso en esa frase que la estremeció, cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta que una pequeña sonrisa afloraba en su rostro.

* * *

.

.

.

Hace mucho quería escribir de ellos. Fue la primer pareja que me enamoro en FT, me gusta el NaLu, pero amo a Lucy y Loke, en especial a Loke.

Espero que también les guste, tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo.

Muchas gracias a los que se animen a leer de esta estelar pareja (?)

Saludos


End file.
